zoes_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe's Adventures of TMNT: Good Genes
This is the first episode of the first series of Zoe's Adventures. Part 1 It all started when April is putting her lipstick on, while Zoe is doing things on her laptop. They heard a knock on the door. April answer the door and noticed Casey is wearing a suit. Zoe looked at Casey and liked it. Then she saw Mandy and Sandy. She hugged them. Mandy told Zoe they were checking on her when they heard that she got seperated from her old friends thanks to the Foot Soldiers. Then the turtles appeared and asked April, Casey and the girls to look after Donnie because he is ill. April accepted to look after Don. Leo, Raph and Mikey went out to the Power Plant in order to clear out the outbreak mutants. Mikey rescued Ralph from the mutant but destroyed the power plant by accident. Back at April's house, she asked Casey to get the flashlight in her room on the dresser. Until, Donnie felt the pain in his leg. Mandy look puzzled. April checked Don's temprature. Casey trashed the room, so April, Zoe, Mandy and Sandy walked into it. But suddenly, Don had transformed into an outbreak mutant. So Zoe, Mandy, Sandy, Casey, April, Leo, Mikey and Raph discovered that the monster is actually Don. In Leatherhead's lair, he told the turtles and the girls that Don has been infected by the outbreak mutagen. Mandy asked how that mutagen was introduced into Don's bloodstream. Leo and Zoe remembered that Don's got it when him, her and the turtles were fighting the outbreak mutated roaches. Leatherhead, Emerl II, the girls and the turtles have put Mutated Don in the containment unit Zoe and Leatherhead have created with Don. Back in Leatherhead's lair, he knows what it's like to be a monster. Zoe placed her hand on Leatherhead's, telling him that she was treated bad at her school before she met Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan. Part 2 In the turtles lair, Zoe walked up to the containment unit where Mutated Don is. She felt upset when she sees him like a savage. She places her hand on the glass and said to him, "Don't worry, Don. We'll find a cure, no matter what it takes." The turtles, Leatherhead, Emerl II and the girls walked where Zoe is standing. Leatherhead told Zoe that Don's condition grows worse by the minute and he's running out of time. Emerl II mentioned that Agent Bishop created the Outbreak virus. Mandy asked that he would uncreated. But Zoe stepped in and said that Bishop harms Leatherhead in his laboratory. But it's decided. They arrived in Bishop's lab in Area 51. Zoe spotted Dr Stockman insulted Leatherhead's containment unit so she insult him back. Mutated Don has suddenly escaped. He attacks Leatherhead so Emerl II rushed towards him. Mutated Don is getting closer to Zoe. She fell over. She looked at Mutated Don and being afraid of getting hurt. But instead of hurting Zoe, Mutated Don stared at Zoe with her fearfull eyes. Zoe touched his face and said, "You're scared of hurting me, aren't you?" Then she remembers when the roach is trying harm me, but she got protected when Don take a hit instead of her. She told him, "You saved me because... I'm only thirteen." Secretly, Zoe stabbed Mutated Don in the gut and he fainted. She apologized to him. Bishop wants the turtles to retreive the amulet from the Foot. Part 3 The turtles went out to retrieve the amulet. Zoe and the girls are stayed with Leatherhead and Emerl II. Minutes later, Zoe and Leatherhead had finally found the cure for the outbreak virus. Leatherhead was amazed that Zoe helped him out. As the turtles returned, Don was cured from the outbreak virus. In the helicopter, Don walked up to Zoe and said, "I don't want to hurt you because you're my friend." Zoe said, "I told my first friend It's what friends do."